


Pacifist

by PinesiaVines



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Commission works, Fluff, Hoshi tukang gosip, M/M, Music Studio, Rare Pairing, Romance, Universe Factory, awkward but cute
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinesiaVines/pseuds/PinesiaVines
Summary: Chwe Hansol suka ada di Universe Factory. Dia juga suka dengan pemilik studio musik itu, Woozi. Vernon x Woozi Fanfic!A Commissioned Fanfiction for Fuyuharu Shiba.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuyuharu18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuharu18/gifts).



> Disclaimer:
> 
> Seventeen - Pledis Entertaiment.  
> This fanfic is commissioned by Fuyuharu Shiba.

Studio musik milik Jihoon yang ia beri nama Universe Factory itu tidak pernah sepi. Apalagi ketika jadwal _comeback_ semakin dekat, tempat dengan langit-langit rendah, berpencahayaan remang dan penuh dengan alat-alat musik itu, makin ramai pengunjungnya. Tidak cukup orang-orang dari studio aransemen yang sering bolak-balik ke studionya, para member yang kadang tidak puas dengan hasil rekaman atau hanya iseng ingin bermain-main juga sering berkunjung ke sana.

Kalau ditanya siapa member yang paling sering datang berkunjung, Jihoon pasti akan tegas menjawab Kwon Soonyoung, sang _main dancer_ sekaligus koreografer grupnya, cowok halu yang sering mengira dirinya adalah jejelmaan harimau super kuat dan hebat, member paling konyol yang pernah Jihoon kenal di sepanjang hidupnya. Di hari-hari biasa Soonyoung datang hanya untuk merusuh—dia muncul siang bolong, bawa-bawa makanan cepat saji dari restoran terdekat dan beberapa kaleng minuman soda (dan bir untuk konsumsi pribadinya), lalu duduk di sofa dekat ruang kerja Jihoon hanya untuk berceloteh tidak jelas, kadang hanya untuk membuat Jihoon pusing bukan kepalang.

Jihoon tidak membencinya, kok. Jihoon serius.

Biar Soonyoung tingkahnya kadang tidak keruan dan super menyebalkan, Soonyoung adalah salah satu member Seventeen yang paling dekat dengannya, terlebih karena semasa trainee dulu Jihoon hanya memiliki beberapa teman orang teman seumuran yang bisa diajak bercanda dengan santai.

Biar kelihatan seperti tidak peka dan hobi bercanda, di saat situasi sedang serius dan mendesak, Soonyoung juga bisa diandalkan. Jihoon juga punya masa-masa di mana ia senang dengan keberadaan membernya yang satu itu. Soonyoung yang rajin bolak-balik _dorm_ , ruang latihan, dan studio milik Jihoon, selalu membawa berbagai berita baru untuknya. Mulai dari soal isu-isu yang berkembang di agensi yang lebih sering ditutupi Seungcheol ketika ditanya sampai ke cerita-cerita konyol yang terjadi _dorm_ yang sering Jihoon lewatkan karena jarang pulang.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Soonyoung, member lain juga sering datang. Tidak serajin Soonyoung yang mengacau atau sang _leader_ , Seungcheol, yang butuh sandaran dan tempat curhat, Chwe Hansol, misalnya, sering datang dengan MacBook dan buku catatannya untuk hanya untuk berdiskusi tentang lirik rap yang akan masuk ke berbagai lagu-lagu mereka atau _mixtape_ - _mixtape_ buatannya yang ingin dia unggah kalau diizinkan oleh pihak staff dari agensi.

Berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang rusuh dan berisik, Hansol yang punya nama panggung ala-ala orang barat itu selalu datang dengan damai. Dia hanya akan menyapa Jihoon singkat sebelum menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa, menyalakan MacBook bertempelkan banyak stiker miliknya dan mencolok _headphone_ , kembali hanyut ke dalam proses produksi rap dan _mixtape_ buatannya, menghampiri Jihoon kalau ada perlunya saja.

Sama seperti ketika ada di depan kamera dan di hadapan para penggemar, Hansol tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan ketika berdiskusi dengan Jihoon perihal lagu-lagu buatannya, pemuda itu kebanyakan mendengar daripada memprotes, benar-benar menurut dengan saran-saran yang diberikan Jihoon atau Bumzu, seorang produser lagu yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengan mereka. Saking kalemnya, dia bahkan tidak pernah memprotes pakai emosi, dia hanya akan mempertanyakan alasan dengan santai sehingga diskusi tidak perlu pasang urat untuk mengutarakan pendapat.

Hansol adalah anak baik. Hansol itu personifikasi dari kedamaian yang bisa berjalan. Tidak hanya dengan Jihoon, kepala dingin Hansol membuatnya disukai oleh banyak orang.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun Hansol datang ke studio Jihoon yang bernuansa remang keunguan lampu flourosent itu dengan tas kecil berisi laptop kesayangannya. Setelah mengisi ulang kulkas kecil di studio itu dengan beberapa botol kola yang sengaja Jihoon pesan sebelum Hansol berangkat dari dorm, pemuda itu menghempaskan diri di tempatnya biasa duduk di sofa; segera menyalakan laptop dan memasang _headphone_ nya, kembali berkutat dengan aplikasi _mixing_ yang sudah penuh dengan garis-garis yang jika dimainkan akan memutar sebuah lagu.

Produksi lagu untuk album yang akan rilis dua bulan lagi sebenarnya hampir rampung. Hanya beberapa _B-side track_ yang perlu diolah dan pengerjaan lirik tidak ada lagi masalah. Beberapa pengerjaan aransemen lagu dipegang oleh Bumzu dan timnya, Jihoon hanya perlu fokus dengan calon _title track_ yang harus buru-buru dipresentasikan dengan ketua produksi dan para petinggi agensi.

Jihoon sebenarnya tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Hansol. Sudah hal lumrah bagi Jihoon menjumpai cowok itu di studionya, terlebih setelah Hansol mengaku kalau Universe Factory adalah tempat favoritnya untuk nongkrong selain dengan teman-teman sesama idol yang berasal jauh dari negeri seberang, anak-anak muda yang kini mengadu nasib di negeri dengan hiburan super keras dengan harapan jadi superstar biar jauh dari tanah kelahiran.

Namun, entah mengapa keberadaan cowok itu di dalam ruang studionya saat ini, di momen-momen penting di mana Jihoon ingin berkonsentrasi penuh mengerjakan aransemen lagu-lagunya, cukup untuk membuat fokusnya buyar.

Padahal, hanya Hansol, si tenang penyejuk suasana, bukan Soonyoung yang ribut seperti hamster kebanyakan makan.

Jihoon lagi-lagi menghapus ubahan kecil di lagunya. Benar-benar tidak fokus dibuat Hansol yang masih tenang duduk di sofa seberang ruangan. Jihoon lantas melirik sudut bawah layar komputernya, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sudah petang hampir menjemput, waktunya di studio semakin tipis saja. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikejar. Tidak hanya _deadline_ pengumpulan _guide_ lagu yang harus dikejar, jadwal latihan koreografi mereka untuk penampilan di akhir pekan nanti juga makin hari makin padat.

Titel sebagai grup idol dengan gerakan tari paling kompak dan paling tersinkronisasi tidak boleh lepas dari tangan mereka.

Sekali ini mungkin Jihoon bisa minta pengertiannya. Jihoon harus fokus dan Hansol harus mengerjakan _mixtape_ nya kali ini di tempat lain.

Hansol pasti tidak akan marah, bukan? Dia mungkin hanya akan mengangguk dan mengatakan “oh” sebelum bangkit dan mengangkut laptopnya lalu keluar dengan damai seperti tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Ya, Jihoon akan mencoba. Doakan saja Hansol akan mengerti permintaannya.

“Vernon- _ah_.” Jihoon memanggil sekali. Matanya masih belum lepas dari layar komputer canggihnya yang menunjukkan sampling lagu. “Bisa aku bicara sebentar?”

“…”

“Vernon- _ah_.”

Karena tidak disahuti, Jihoon memutar kursinya, mendapati Hansol yang telinganya ditutup dengan _headphone_ fokus dengan laptopnya, sepertinya sedang serius menggarap _mixtape_ nya di sana. Jihoon mendengkus pelan. Bodoh memang dia tidak peka soal hal-hal sekecil kalau Hansol yang fokus bisa tidak akan dengar apapun.

Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Hansol yang masih tak melirik juga.

“Vernon- _ah_.” Jihoon mengetukkan jarinya ke meja dekat laptop Hansol diletak, membuat cowok itu akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Jihoon dengan sepasang mata keabuannya.

“Uh, oh...” Vernon melepas _headphone_ nya, menggantung benda itu kemudian di layar laptopnya. “Ada apa, _Hyung_?”

Saking sama-sama sibuknya, panggilan ‘ _hyung_ ’ dari bibir Hansol jadi terdengar ganjil di telinga Jihoon.

Aneh saja. Suara tenang Hansol memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘ _hyung’_ menggelitik dada Jihoon sedemikian rupa. Padahal bukan hanya Hansol yang memanggilnya ‘ _hyung’,_ Jihoon masih punya lima orang lagi member yang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Namun, sejak dulu, panggilan ‘ _hyung_ ’ dari Hansol selalu terdengar berbeda. Mungkin karena suaranya yang tenang, membuat panggilan itu jadi terdengar spesial.

“ _Hyung_?” Jihoon yang diam membuat Hansol kembali memanggil namanya. “Woozi- _hyung_?”

“Y-ya?” Jihoon terperanjat. Mata sipitnya sampai mengerjap beberapa kali. “Maaf aku melamun barusan.”

“Kau sepertinya kelelahan, _Hyung_.” Biar bicaranya nyaris tanpa ekspresi, Jihoon bisa mendengar nada khawatir di suaranya. “Sudah dua hari juga kau tidak istrihat. Kenapa tidak kembali ke dorm dulu? Rekaman _guide_ nya sudah hampir rampung, kan?”

Jihoon terdiam. Padahal tadi dia menghampiri Hansol untuk menyuruhnya pulang, kenapa malah jadi sebaliknya?

Jihoon jadi bingung sekarang.

“Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?” Jihoon mengalih pembicaraan, entah kenapa tidak mau membahas pekerjaannya sekarang. “ _Mixtape_ lagi?”

“Hm. Begitulah.” Hansol manggut-manggut, kedengaran agak lesu alih-alih penuh semangat. Wajar saja mungkin kali ini pun lagu buatannya tidak diterima oleh pihak agensi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

“Sudah sampai mana?”

Pertanyaan sederhana itu segera membuat Hansol membalik laptopnya, menunjukkan layarnya pada Jihoon penuh semangat. “Apa aku benar-benar boleh meminta pendapatmu?”

“Hmm...”

“Sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengar dan kau bisa mengatakan lagu buatanku kurang di bagian apa.”

“Baiklah—“

“Serius, _Hyung_?”

Dua bola mata Hansol yang membola dan berbinara-binar membuat Jihoon tidak dapat lagi menolak. Hansol di usianya yang hanya terpaut dua tahun dari Jihoon terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

“Baiklah, akan kudengar.” Jihoon meraih _headphone_ di layar dan memasang ke telinganya. “Besok-besok jangan hanya minta diskusi denganku. Coba minta pendapat yang lain juga.”

“Scoups- _hyung_ dan member yang lain selalu mengatakan laguku bagus. Tidak ada kritik yang membangun.”

“Kenapa tidak coba diskusi dengan produser yang lain?”

“Bumzu- _hyung_ sibuk. Tidak hanya dengan kita, dia juga sibuk dengan produksi lagu-lagunya Nu’est, bukan? Jadwal _comeback_ kita dengan mereka hampir berdekatan.”

“Kau bisa minta pendapat Shannon- _ssi_ kalau begitu. Kalian berdua cukup dekat, bukan?”

“Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan dia. Shannon juga sibuk dengan orang-orang di Prism Filter sekarang.” sahut Hansol. “Daripada itu, aku rasa pendapat _Hyung_ buatku sudah lebih dari cukup. Untuk apa aku minta pendapat orang lain. _Hyung_ adalah orang yang paling kupercaya sekarang, makanya aku selalu minta pendapat padamu.”

“O, oh.” Untuk sedetik rasanya, jantung Jihoon berhenti berdetak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau seorang Chwe Hansol bisa berkata demikian. Bukan kali pertama Jihoon mendengar kalimat itu. Namun, hangat di kedua pipi dan jantungnya yang kini berdebar dua kali lipat lebih kencang untuk beberapa saat, mengatakan hal lain. “Sini, biar kudengar.”

“Kuharap kau suka.”

“Suka dengan apa?” Jihoon cepat bertanya balik.

“Tentu saja dengan lagunya, _Hyung.”_

Detik itu Jihoon ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

_Bikin malu saja._

***

[Aku suka.]

Lebih dari keseluruhan pendapat Jihoon soal lagu barunya, di kepala Hansol, kalimat itu malah terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya.

Suka.

Sebenarnya kalimat itu tak asing di telinga Hansol. Bukan satu atau dua kali lagi dia mendengar kata suka dari bibir Jihoon. Diskusi soal lagu yang mereka lakukan kemarin bukan kali pertama mereka lakukan.

Namun, rasanya aneh. Seperti ada yang berbeda, tapi entah apa, Hansol sama sekali tidak bisa menebak.

Karena Hansol kemarin mengatakan kalau dia hanya percaya Jihoon?

Hansol merenung sebentar.

_Mungkin saja._

Hansol ingat kalau setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu, wajah Jihoon merona merah. Sejak saat itu dia enggan menatap mata Hansol, dia nyaris hanya menatap layar laptopnya ketika memberi komentar tentang _mixtape_ nya alih-alih memandang Hansol luru-lurus seperti biasa.

_Memangnya salah, ya?_ Hansol jadi kepikiran.

Hansol, ‘kan, hanya bilang percaya. Kenapa Jihoon malah jadi kelihatan malu-malu begitu?

_Mungkin aku yang berpikir tidak-tidak._

Hansol meraih laptop dari tasnya, membuka aplikasi mixing dan ponselnya untuk mendengar rekaman hasil diskusinya dengan Jihoon semalam. Hansol tidak bisa terus kepikiran soal kalimat Jihoon kemarin. _Mixtape_ nya tetap harus diubah. Hansol masih ingin mengunggah hasil kerjanya dan menyenangkan hati para penggemar yang mungkin rindu dengan sosoknya yang nyaris jarang muncul setelah comeback terakhir berlalu.

Laptop sudah siap sedia. Barisan garis-garis berisi suaranya dan _beat-beat_ yang sudah dia susun sudah siap kembali diputar dan didengar ulang sebelum diubah seperti hasil diskusinya dengan Jihoon kemarin.

[Aku suka—]

Tombol spasi di laptop Hansol tekan keras. Lagi-lagi, kalimat itu membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

_Aku suka._

Hanya kata suka. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kenapa Hansol terus kepikiran?

“Yo, Vernon- _ah_!”

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Hansol melirik, mendapati Seungkwan dan satu gelas es americano di tangan. Ada sedikit peluh di wajahnya, tepat di bawah garis topi yang masih menutup kepalanya. Mungkin barusan dia habis dari luar.

“Wah, suara Woozi- _hyung_.” Seungkwan lancar mendaratkan bokong di tempat tidur milik Hansol. Sang superstar acara hiburan itu kemudian melancarkan tanya, “Semalam kau pergi ke studio lagi?”

“Hm.” Hansol mengangguk sekali. “ _Mixtape_ ku harus selesai.”

“ _Mixtape_ yang waktu itu bagaimana?”

“Masih belum di-upload. Katanya nanti, tapi entah kapan. Mungkin para staff kewalahan untuk menyusun konten kita jadi _mixtape_ mungkin diupload setelah comeback nanti.” dengkus Hansol, agak terdengar kecewa karena ingat hasil kerjanya beberapa bulan lalu sampai sekarang masih belum diunggah, padahal bukan satu atau dua orang fans lagi yang rindu dengannya. “Aku buat lagi, mana tahu kali ini bisa langsung di- _upload._ Sudah lama aku tidak pernah _posting_ apa-apa untuk para fans.”

“Bagaimana kata tanggapan Woozi- _hyung_? Biasanya kalau dia setuju, Scoups- _hyung_ bisa langsung meminta staff untuk mengunggahnya.”

“Dia bilang su—“ Hansol menggantung kalimatnya. Karena terus soal pernyataan Jihoon semalam, mengatakan kata ‘suka’ jadi terasa ganjil di lidah Hansol.

“Hm?” Hansol yang tiba-tiba berhenti bicara membuat Seungkwan melirik. Alis sang main vocal sampai bertaut. Keningnya ikut berkerut. “Woozi- _hyung_ bilang apa?”

“...”

Bukannya menjawab, Hansol malah jadi diam saja. Seungkwan kemudian menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran.

“Ditanya malah bengong.” Seungkwan menyikut lengannya pelan, membuat Hansol sedikit terperanjat. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Pun punggungnya sampai tegak. “Kok diam, sih? Woozi- _hyung_ tidak suka, huh?”

“Su, suka,” Hansol tergagap, makin membuat sepasang mata Seungkwan berubah dari penasaran menjadi penuh rasa curiga. “Woozi- _hyung_ su, suka.”

“Tapi kenapa kedengaran tidak yakin begitu, ya?”

Hansol menggaruk tengkuknya. Kelihatan sekali canggungnya. Kerut di kening Seungkwan yang peka makin dalam jadinya. “Woozi- _hyung_ benar-benar suka, kok.”

“Bukannya bagus kalau begitu?” Seungkwan menepuk bahunya pelan, memberi semangat. Bibirnya pun ikut tersenyum lembut. “Woozi- _hyung_ suka dengan lagumu. Coba bicarakan lagi dengan Bumzu- _hyung_ dan Scoups- _hyung_ , mungkin kali ini lagumu bisa naik ke channel kita.”

“U, Uhm...”

_Woozi-hyung suka dengan lagumu._

Dada Hansol mencelos mendengar kalimat itu. Seungkwan sama tidak salah dengan kalimatnya. Tentu saja, Jihoon suka dengan lagunya.

Bukan dengan dirinya.

Mereka hanya teman, bukan?

Namun, entah kenapa, kalimat Seungkwan dan kenyataan kecil itu terasa begitu perih, mencubit dada Hansol hingga nyeri tak berperi.

“Kau kenapa malah kedengarannya tidak yakin begitu, huh?”

“Aku bukan ragu-ragu, kok.” Lagi Hansol menggaruk tengkuknya. “Aku hanya sedikit tidak yakin saja. S, sudah lama sejak aku mengunggah sesuatu untuk fans kita.”

Bukan Boo Seungkwan namanya kalau tidak peka. Sang main vokal yang besar di Pulau Jeju itu kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, tidak lagi ingin menanyai Hansol yang kelihatannya tidak nyaman.

“Selama Woozi- _hyung_ suka, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ‘kan?” Seungkwan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk sambil menyedot es kopinya hingga tandas. “Sebaiknya, aku pergi ke tempat lain. Aku mengganggu, ‘kan?”

“Tidak, kok.”

“Tapi, kau masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu, bukan?” Seungkwan balik kanan dan berjalan keluar. “Aku akan ada di kamar Dokyeom- _hyung_. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu aku akan ada di sana.”

“Hm.”

Seungkwan lalu keluar, tidak lupa pintu kamar Hansol ditutupnya. Hansol kembali memutar rekaman suara Jihoon di ponselnya.

[Aku suka, kok.]

Suara Jihoon menyebut kata suka membuat Hansol menggeram pelan.

_Hyung suka dengan laguku, kenapa dadaku yang jadinya tak keruan?_

Hansol tidak ingin terus seperti ini. Hansol harus melakukan sesuatu.

***

“Vernon—“

Jihoon cepat berbalik begitu mendengar pintu ruangan studionya terbuka. Bukannya melihat Hansol dan bahu bersandangkan tas sandang berisi laptopnya, Jihoon malah mendapati Soonyoung dan dua kaleng minuman dingin di tangan.

“Oh, Vernon mau datang kemari?” Tidak basa-basi lagi, Soonyoung bertanya. Dia menghampiri Jihoon dan memberikan salah satu minumannya, sebelum menatap Jihoon penuh tanya. “Kalian sudah janjian, huh?”

“Tidak.” Jihoon berkilah. “Biasanya dia datang jam segini untuk mendiskusikan _mixtape_ nya.”

“Ha?” Soonyoung melirik jam tangannya. Alis sang mmain dancer kemudian bertaut satu sama lain. “Ini baru habis jam makan siang. Biasanya yang datang duluan itu aku, dia datang sore setelah nge-gym dengan Joshua- _hyung_ dan yang lainnya.”

“...” Jihoon terdiam, tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Soonyoung benar. Jihoon bukannya tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi baru kali ini Jihoon bodoh berbohong padanya.

_Aku kenapa, sih?_

“Bumzu- _hyung_ mana?” Beruntung Soonyoung tidak penasaran, dia malah menanyakan produser lagu mereka yang lain.

“Masih di studionya. Mungkin sedang bersama Dongho- _hyung_ , diskusi soal lagu-lagu yang akan masuk album mereka mungkin,” sahut Jihoon datar, seperti biasa, agar tak terdengar mencurigakan. “Kau ke sini sendiri mau melakukan apa?”

“Tidak ada.” Soonyoung nyengir macam tak punya dosa. “Ruang latihan juga masih dipakai oleh Jonghyun- _hyung_ untuk syuting jadi aku main ke sini sekalian menunggu tempat itu kosong.” Iseng jari Soonyoung kemudian mencolek lengannya. “Kenapa? Kau tak senang aku ada di sini?”

“Kau mengganggu.”

“Padahal aku hanya melihat kau bekerja dan tidak pernah tanya-tanya.”

“Kau tidak pernah tanya-tanya saja sudah ribut.”

“Jadi aku harus seperti apa, Woozi- _ya_?” Bibir Soonyoung sudah maju, pura-pura merajuk biar kelihatannya sangat menggelikan. “Apa aku harus datang ke sini bawa laptop dan mengajakmu berdiskusi seperti Vernon- _ah_ supaya aku tidak kena usir?”

“...” Mendengar nama Hansol disebut-sebut oleh Soonyoung membuat Jihoon terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Soonyoung bersidekap menunggu respon dari Jihoon. “Hei, kenapa kau malah diam saja?”

“Kau berisik,” tandasnya sebal. “Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, pergi cari tempat lain untuk kau ganggu.”

“Aku di sini hanya sebentar—“

“Yo.”

Pintu studio Jihoon tiba-tiba kembali terbuka. Kali ini benar, Hansol yang datang.

“Oh, Hoshi- _hyung_ ada di sini juga?” Setelah bertukar tos dengan Soonyoung, Hansol menatap Jihoon dan cowok itu bergantian. “Kalian sepertinya sedang seru. Kalau begitu aku tinggal—“

“Jangan!” Jihoon cepat meraih tangan Hansol, tepat sebelum cowok itu balik kanan. “Kau sudah janji akan diskusi, bukan? K, Kita abaikan saja dia.”

Hansol melirik Soonyoung sebentar. Ada sorot segan di matanya.

“Aku ke sini juga hanya main-main, kok, di sini. Hiraukan saja aku.” Soonyoung cepat menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Dia menarik ponselnya dan kotak berisi airpod dari saku jaket trainingnya. “Aku akan melihat hasil latihan kita kemarin. Kalian diskusi saja berdua.”

“Baiklah,” Hansol lekas-lekas mengeluarkan laptopnya. Kursi yang biasa dipakai duduk oleh Bumzu ditarik dan dia duduk di sana seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. “Ayo, _Hyung_.”

Entah kenapa, sekarang malah Jihoon yang merasa canggung duduk di sebelah Hansol.

***

Bukan Soonyoung kalau hobinya tidak mengganggu Jihoon. Di akhir pekan di mana harusnya dia mendedikasikan diri untuk beristirahat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan total merebahkan diri di tempat tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga yang lelah akibat bekerja keras menyusun beberapa koregrafi untuk comeback berikutnya, Soonyoung memilih untuk berkunjung ke Universe Factory, istirahat di sana sambil mengganggu Jihoon yang paling jarang pulang.

Kali ini Soonyoung hanya membawa beberapa kaleng minuman soda dan makanan ringan dari minimarket dekat gedung agensinya. Dia diam-diam memutar kenop pintu berat dengan peredam suara itu.

“Woozi- _ya_ ~”

Soonyoung menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu yang dia buka, mengintip ke dalam studio.

Lagi. Hansol ada di sana.

“Hoshi- _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan di situ—hmph!”

Seungkwan yang baru muncul segera Soonyoung bekap mulutnya. Dia menarik Seungkwan menjauh, hampir keluar dari gedung studio malah.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?” Seungkwan menampik tangan Soonyoung dari mulutnya, memandang pemimpin _performance team_ itu sebal. “Aku mau bertemu dengan Woozi- _hyung_ di dalam!”

“Lakukan saja lain kali!”

“Aku sudah janji!”

“Tapi, Vernon ada di dalam!”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ada di dalam?!” Nada bicara Seungkwan naik satu oktaf. “ _Hyung_ kalau mau mengajakku melakukan hal-hal aneh, lebih baik ajak orang lain saja sana!”

“Astaga, Seungkwan- _ah_.” Soonyoung menggaruk kepalanya gemas. “Kau itu benar-benar tidak peka, ya?”

“Ha?” Seungkwan tidak terima. Lengan Soonyoung ditamparnya pelan. “ _Hyung_ sendiri yang tidak peka. Seenaknya menuduh orang lain yang tidak peka.”

Bola mata Soonyoung lantas berputar sebal. “Mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi di dalam.”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu. Lalu?”

“Kau tidak pernah lihat kalau mereka terlihat begitu senang kalau sedang berduaan di dalam?”

“... Eh...” Seungkwan berkedip beberapa kali dan berpikir sesaat. Sambil menyedot es americano kesukaan di tangan, sepasang matanya menerawang, mengingat-ingat betapa seringnya dia menjumpai Jihoon dan Hansol di ruangan yang sama.

Seungkwan lalu melotot lebar. Tangannya dijentik-jentik berkali-kali seiring bibirnya membulat dan siul meluncur nyaring dari mulutnya.

“Kau benar.” Dia manggut-manggut. “Woozi- _hyung_ belakangan ini terlihat santai. Padahal _deadline_ penyerahan lagu hampir dekat, ‘kan?”

“Benar.”

“Tapi, bukannya itu hal bagus? Woozi- _hyung_ tidak se-stress biasanya karena harus memikirkan deadline yang semakin dekat. Vernon membantu Woozi- _hyung_ menyusun lagu kali ini?”

“Sampai pipinya merona begitu Vernon memuji beberapa lagu yang dia iseng dia buat ketika suntuk?

“...”

“Pulang ke _dorm_ bersama-sama setelah latihan?”

“...”

“Sering makan bareng di luar?”

“...”

“Beli beberapa barang yang sama?”

“... Oh...” Seungkwan terhenyak hingga ia terdiam. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu memang dia melihat Jihoon tersipu karena Hansol begitu semangat memujinya. Pipi putihnya sampai merah waktu itu dan Jihoon kelihatannya sangat senang sekali. Padahal hanya dipuji. Hansol hanya mengatakan kata ‘suka’ dengan mata berbinar-binar, tapi Jihoon terlihat begitu bahagia. Namun, Seungkwan tidak tahu soal Jihoon yang mulai makan di luar dengan Hansol, mereka yang pulang sama-sama, atau keduanya yang iseng beli barang yang sama. Seungkwan pikir topi yang mereka pakai ketika latihan kemarin itu hanya kebetulan mirip, bukan dibeli bersama-sama.

_Sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka?_

“Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?” Dua alis Soonyoung naik turun penuh makna.

Seungkwan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Soonyoung. Namun, aneh rasanya membayangkan kalau dua teman mereka, teman yang bukan satu atau dua tahun lagi dia kenal, tiba-tiba menyukai satu sama lain.

“Tidak,” tolak Seungkwan. Seungkwan berusaha berpikir positif. “Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak—“

“Vernon- _ah_ , kau yakin soal kita makan di luar?”

Seungkwan dan Soonyoung kompak melirik ke sumber suara. Di depan pintu studio, dua orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan sibuk melengkapi diri masing-masing dengan masker dan topi untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Seungkwan sampai melotot lebar. Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan selain Jihoon yang mau diajak keluar dari studio, makan di luar, hanya berdua dengan member lain dan tanpa ada maksud untuk merayakan kejadian apapun.

“Woozi-ya!” Soonyoung berseru memanggilnya. “Mau makan di luar?”

“Hu-uh.”

“Kami boleh ikut?”

Jihoon yang ditanya malah melirik Hansol duluan.

“Boleh, tidak?” Soonyoung bertanya lagi. “Kami juga lapar. Seungkwan juga hari ini libur dulu dietnya—iya, kan, Seungkwan- _ah_?”

Seungkwan melirik tajam tapi kepalanya manggut-manggut setuju.

“Iya, _Hyung_! Kami berdua lapar.”

Jihoon lagi-lagi melirik Hansol di sebelahnya dan cowok itu lantas mengangguk cepat meski kelihatannya agak kecewa.

“Aku tidak akan mentraktir kalian.”

“Aku tidak minta traktiran.” Soonyoung tersenyum miring kemudian. “Ayo, Seungkwan. Kita hari ini bolos di-eettt.”

Seungkwan yang masih tidak mengerti apa mau membernya itu hanya bisa mencubitnya pelan, hingga Soonyoung terpekik aneh.

***

Tadinya Hansol hanya ingin mengajak Jihoon makan berdua. Dalihnya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah dibantu menyelesaikan _mixtape_ , tapi niatnya sebenarnya, Hansol ingin mengajak lelaki yang beda dua tahun dengannya itu sedikit bersantai di tengah kesibukannya belakangan ini.

Makan berdua juga sudah bisa dihitung sebagai bersantai, bukan? Biar agak merepotkan tentunya karena mereka pasti akan jadi perhatian publik dan para fans haus interaksi karena kedapatan berkeliaran di luar.

Namun, di luar dugaannya, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan malah ikut dengannya. Hansol sempat ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melarang mereka bagaimana?

Hansol ingin selangkah lebih dekat dengan Jihoon, tapi tidak ingin kalau member lain sampai tahu kalau dia sudah mulai merangkai hubungan setelah selama ini semua orang tahu kalau baik dirinya dan Jihoon enggan memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman.

“Woozi- _hyung_.”

“Huh?”

Tangan Hansol terulur, menyingkirkan noda saus dari sudut bibir Jihoon. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dan jelas dari tempat duduknya sekarang wajah Jihoon yang instan merona begitu ibu jari Hansol menyapu sudut bibirnya. “Ada saus,” kata Hansol. 

“O, oh.”

Noda saus di jarinya kemudian Hansol jilat sampai bersih, sama sekali tidak bermaksud seduktif tapi sukses membuat wajah Jihoon merona merah.

Untuk Hansol, melihat Jihoon tersipu memang terlihat menggemaskan. Namun, wajah Seungkwan berkedut geli di sebelahnya dan Soonyoung melotot dengan mulut berhenti mengunyah membuat Hansol jadi merasa canggung luar biasa.

“Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya diam?” tanya Hansol.

“Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, haha.” Seungkwan tertawa kikuk.

Namun, bak kilat, sejurus kemudian, Soonyoung melempar tanya yang sama sekali tidak pernah Hansol bayangkan akan ditanya oleh membernya sendiri.”

“Serius, deh,” katanya. Sang main dancer meletakkan sumpitnya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Sepasang matanya kemudian memberikan tatapan penuh selidik pada Hansol dan Jihoon bergantian. “Kalian berdua ada hubungan apa, sih?”

“...”

Jihoon balik membatu karena pertanyaan itu. Pun Hansol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Belakangan ini kalian berdua selalu terlihat bersama. Aku tidak mau menuduh yang aneh-aneh , sih,” Soonyoung lalu memincingkan matanya, “tapi, kalian pasti sekarang diam-diam sedang menjalankan proyek sama-sama, ‘kan?”

“Ha??”

Tidak hanya Jihoon dan Hansol, Seungkwan juga bereaksi demikian.

“Apa? Aku salah?” Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seperti tidak terima. “Jangan bohong. Kalian pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu diam-diam, bukan? Kalian mungkin sedang menyiapkan lagu duet baru—“

“Tidak. Kami tidak ada melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.”

“Jadi?”

“Aku suka dengan Woozi- _hyung_.”

“HAH?”

“Aku suka.” Vernon sampai menaikkan alisnya. Seperti tidak mengerti kenapa Jihoon dan yang lainnya terlihat begitu terkejut begitu. “Aku suka dengan Woozi- _hyung_. Salah ya?”

“Tidak... Bukan begitu...” Jihoon sampai tergagap. “Apa kau serius?”

“Hu-uh.” Hansol mengangguk mantap. “Kenapa memangnya?”

Jihoon malah ternganga. Seungkwan dan Soonyoung sudah melotot dan memandang Hansol heran.

“Ayo kita bicara di luar sebentar.”

Jihoon bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Hansol mengekor di belakangnya dan dua pertiga gag trio riuh rendah saling berbisik melempar gosip.

***

Seumur hidupnya, Jihoon tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Masa remaja habis untuk meniti karir jadi seorang idola sekaligus jadi produser musik seperti sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah kepikiran untuk jatuh cinta ataupun menyukai seseorang. Jihoon yang sudah biasa menarik diri agak tak tertarik atau menarik siapapun cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Hansol hari ini.

Bagian parkiran restoran tempat mereka makan hari ini sepi pengunjung. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana, Jihoon akhirnya berani buka suara, bahkan lurus menatap dua bola mata keperakan Hansol yang kini tetap macam tak punya dosa.

“Kau serius?” Tidak basa-basi lagi, Jihoon langsung bertanya.

“Hm?”

Jihoon mendengkus karenanya. Setelah satu tarikan napas untuk mengontrol sabar yang mulai tandas dalam dada, Jihoon kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. “Apa kau serius soal perasaanmu itu?”

“Hm.”

“Jawab aku dengan benar,” Jihoon menuntut.

“Aku menyukaimu.”

“Kenapa?” Satu alis Jihoon naik. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. “Aku butuh alasan.”

“Memangnya suka butuh alasan?”

Jihoon menggeram. Entah dari mana Hansol bisa tahu kalimat demikian. Kepala Jihoon sibuk berpikir siapa buaya darat yang sudah mengajari Hansol mengatakan kalimat semanis itu, tapi sekarang bukan itu prioritasnya.

“Aku serius.”

“Aku juga.”

Ingin rasanya Jihoon berteriak. Namun, karena sudah kepalang kesal, dia hanya bisa menepuk keningnya kuat-kuat.

“Kenapa _hyung_ tanya begitu? Woozi- _hyung,_ tidak suka padaku?”

“Tidak... Bukan begitu.” Jihoon tergagap, bingung menjelaskan.

“Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dicoba saja?”

“Coba apanya?”

“Pacaran?”

Lagi, Jihoon terkesiap.

Jihoon bukan tidak menyukainya. Jihoon suka. Hansol yang ramah dan damai adalah pelepas stress tersendiri untuknya. Bersama cowok itu Jihoon merasa nyaman.

_... tapi, apa harus sampai pacaran?_

“Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa—“

“Oke, aku setuju,” putus Jihoon cepat. “Namun, dengan satu syarat.”

“Apa syaratnya?” Hansol penuh semangat bertanya. “Apapun itu akan kupenuhi. Aku janji.”

“Tetap jadi dirimu yang sekarang,” sahut Jihoon dengan suara kecil. “Pelan-pelan saja, oke? Jangan terburu-buru. Kita bukan satu atau dua tahun lagi kenal dan setiap perubahan sikapmu pasti akan membuatku bingung. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Kau bisa janji, kan?”

“Oke.”

Jihoon mendesah lega.

“Jadi... kita pacaran?”

“Hm.”

Dalam sekedip mata, Hansol merengkuhnya. Perbedaan tinggi membuat Jihoon menubruk dadanya. Erat peluknya pun membuat Jihoon bisa mendengar debar jantungnya.

Nyaman.

Pelukan Hansol lebih terasa hangat. Jihoon menyukainya.

_Mungkin pacaran tidak buruk juga._

***

Jihoon ingin menarik asumsinya barusan.

Belum satu jam berlalu sejak dia dan Hansol mulai menjalin hubungan, grup chat mereka penuh dengan stiker-stiker yang menggambarkan ekspresi terkejut.

Pelakunya? Tentu saja, Kwon Soonyoung.

[Biarkan saja. Jangan ditanggapi.]

Di studionya, Jihoon hanya bisa menghela napas. Niat ingin memukul Soonyoung dengan gitar tuanya sampai menguap entar kenapa

Jihoon masih tidak mengerti kenapa Chwe Hansol begitu sabar.

_... tapi itu yang membuatku suka padanya._

Jihoon meraih ponselnya lagi, mengunjungi grup chat mereka dan mengirim sebuah stiker untuk meredakan suasana.

[Jangan berisik.]

Jihoon melempar kembali ponselnya. Persetan dengan keributan di grup chatnya.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> HALOOOOO!!  
> Ini pertama kalinya gue posting RPF Idol Kpop dari my beloved boy group, SEVENTEEN! Please leave comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
